


You're Perfect

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Horcrux Hunt, Perfect, Post War, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: It all started with a dance, and it ended in the happiness they were both looking for.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnchantedPixie495](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPixie495/gifts).

> Author’s Note: This is being written for Sima, who was one of the winners of the Harmony and Co 2019 Hermione’s Birthday Drabble Challenge with her awesome manip. In addition to taking inspiration from her manip, this song is based on Ed Sheeran’s song Perfect. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song off which this fic is based. **Finally, for this to work, we’re going to have to move canon up 20 years. So this takes place in December 2018 instead of December 1998. Ed Sheeran would have been about 8 years old in 1998.**
> 
> Thanks to AlexandraO for looking this over for me.

** **

**Sometime before Christmas, December 2018 – Somewhere in a Forest**

Harry Potter was sick of doing nothing. More than sick really. They’d been on the run for months, living off scraps – if they were lucky to find scraps – and all they had to show for it was one Horcrux that they didn’t know how to destroy. Harry blamed himself for their lack of progress. Maybe if he had focused more in school, played a few less games of quidditch, maybe he’d have been more prepared for this farce of an adventure.

The worst part, however, wasn’t the lack of progress on their mission. The worst part was the deterioration of his relationship with Hermione. Hermione Granger was his rock, and she had been since he was eleven years old. Harry knew that he’d been in love with the girl for years, but he also knew that his feelings were not returned. She was in love with the red-headed bastard who constantly made her cry, who abandoned them when the going got tough. Harry didn’t claim to understand it, but by the time he had realized his feelings, he knew it was too late.

So he moved on to Cho and Ginny, neither of whom were really his type, but at least he had companionship while Hermione was mooning over Ron. It was something at least.

Now that Ron was gone, Hermione was a shell of herself. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep, and she spent all of her time crying. Worse still, she wouldn’t talk to him. The first night after Ron had stormed out, Harry had tried to get her to talk and had tried to comfort her, but she had just pushed him away. Not rudely or anything like that, but in her usual fashion.

“I’m fine, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t even begin to count the number of times over the last two weeks that she’d told him that she was just fine. Harry was not the smartest person in the world, and he knew he was pretty thick when it comes to girls, but he knew for sure that Hermione was not fine. Not even close.

She was hurting over that red-headed fool, and Harry was sick of it. He was just sick of sitting on the sidelines while the woman he was in love with was hurting so badly, and he was determined to do something, anything to make her feel better.

And that’s when he had a brilliant idea. He had taken to playing with the small radio that Ron had left behind, as he had nothing else to do, and he had managed to find a music station that wasn’t dedicated to the usual classical nonsense that the wizarding world usually preferred.

The music was slow and soothing, and he’d been quite happy to stumble upon it as it kept him from dwelling too hard on the misery that seemed to be his constant companion. Harry stood up and walked to where Hermione sat on her bunk. The girl looked so small with her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. Her bushy hair was covering her face, so Harry couldn’t tell if she was still crying.

With as much courage as he could muster, Harry put his hand out, holding it so that it appeared in her vision. Hermione’s head snapped up and looked at him questioningly. Her eyes were dry, surprisingly, but they were red from the tears she had no doubt been shedding most of the day.

“H-harry?” Hermione asked, her voice rough.

“Dance with me, Hermione.”

Hermione shook her head, and for a moment, Harry’s stomach sank. She was rejecting him. He should have known better, should have realized that she wouldn’t want to do something so silly when she was so miserable.

Harry pulled his hand back but didn’t get far. Hermione grabbed it firmly and used it to pull herself up.

“Harry, you don’t dance.”

Harry smiled at his friend. “I know, but I’m sick of being sad and miserable and scared. I thought that just for a few minutes we could...” He trailed off and shrugged. “It was stupid.”

Hermione shook her head again and then leaned in and hugged him tightly. “It wasn’t stupid.” With that, she pulled back and looked at him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. “Well, Potter, you promised me a dance.”

Harry grinned and pulled her into the center of the tent. With no small amount of nervousness, Harry placed one hand on her waist and started swaying to the song that was just starting.

Harry just smiled down at the witch in his arms as he slowly led them in little circles on the ugly rug that graced the floor of the tent. It wasn’t long before he got lost in the lyrics of the song.

_ Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet _

_ Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

Harry wished that Hermione had been the one waiting for him. He knew that she loved Ron, but he just couldn’t help but love her more each and every day. It was a part of him now, and he knew that it would be there until his dying breath.

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

As they danced, the two teens got closer and closer to one another. Harry couldn’t help but pull her closer. The tender look in her eyes as she smiled up at him made his heart beat faster, something that always happened when she was near. It was the small smile that he lived for, that he fought for. Hermione was it.

Maybe… Harry winced internally. Maybe it was time to tell her? Part of him – that Gryffindor part, that charged in without thought to the consequences – wanted to just tell her. He knew she would be kind about it, even when she let him down. It would hurt, but surely he would feel better knowing for sure?

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark _

_ With you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass _

_ Listening to our favourite song _

As the song came to an end, Harry leaned forward and took his chance. He was shocked when he met Hermione halfway as she lent up on her tiptoes and met his kiss with one of her own. Harry nearly died right there.

Hermione Granger was kissing him! Him! Harry Potter! Take that Ronald Weasley!

_ But darling, just kiss me slow _

_ Your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

When they had to come up to breathe, Hermione’s face slowly broke into a wide grin. “It’s about bloody time Harry Potter! I thought you’d never get the guts to kiss me!”

Wait. “Wait, what?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to get off your skinny arse for years,” Hermione exclaimed. “I tried to give up on you and turn towards Ron, but...” She shrugged. “He’s just too immature, I know that now. That’s why I’ve been crying so much.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh, Harry, don’t you get it? I thought I lost my chance again. I’ve loved you since second year, but you never showed any interest in me, so I tried to move on, tried to love Ronald, but he left me. I mean if Ronald didn’t want me, then who would? I’m just plain old Hermione.”

Harry scoffed. “You’re not plain, Hermione. You’re beautiful. Perfect, really.”

_ When you said you looked a mess _

_ I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, _

_ Darling, you look perfect tonight _

Hermione giggled. “You really think so? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Well, I thought you liked Ron. You were so bloody mad at him after the Yule Ball and you said you wished that he had asked you first, so I just figured that I had no chance. And I knew he liked you, and I didn’t want to get in between the two of you.”

Hermione shook her head. “You’re too bloody noble, Harry Potter.”

“I feel like a fool now, though. If I had known you liked me I would have definitely asked you out. I’ve loved you since we rode on Buckbeak together back at the end of third year.”

“You love me? Truly?”

Harry nodded. He then just had to kiss her again. So he did. Again, and again and again. For what seemed like hours, Harry Potter kissed the girl of his dreams. It no longer mattered that he was the center of a civil war or that he was being hunted by the most feared dark wanker of the century. It no longer mattered that his best mate had fled from their quest as if it meant nothing, abandoning them forever. All that mattered was the witch in his arms and the feeling of his lips on hers.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione grinned up at him and led him over to her cot. Harry stumbled a bit, not having expected the movement, but followed nonetheless. He was shocked when Hermione flopped down on her cot and pulled him on top of her, but he wasn’t shocked for long. He grinned down at his witch, then leaned in to continue kissing her senseless. Before long, Hermione had Harry’s shirt on the ground and had taken to rubbing her hands up and down his chest. When they pulled back for a breather, Hermione whispered, “Wow, quidditch is great,” which made Harry laugh so hard he nearly fell off the cot.

“You hate quidditch,” he said when he had finally calmed down.

“Not anymore,” Hermione sassed back. “Not if it makes you look like that.”

Harry just laughed some more before he kissed her again. Kissing her was addicting, and Harry knew that he would never tire of it. Never.

-:::-

**June 2021 – Godric’s Hollow, UK**

Harry was more nervous now than he had ever been before, and that was saying something. Really, it shouldn’t be so bad, but at the moment, Harry was really hoping for another Voldemort to pop up and shout “Harry, lets play!”

Anything would be better than the probable rejection of his girlfriend of three years. She was going to say no, Harry just knew it and it was all going to suck so hard, and it would mean the end of not only their relationship but the best friendship he’d ever had, and he was freaking out. Hermione had noticed, of course. She had spent the day at home puttering in her library that Harry had built as a part of the house at Godric’s Hallow. She had noticed his preoccupation and had questioned him on it several times.

Now it was time for dinner, which he’d spent all day preparing, and he was out of his mind with worry.

_ Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home _

_ I found a love to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

He watched as Hermione came down the stairs and grinned at him. “It smells wonderful, love. What did you fix? You never told me.”

“Pork roast with potatoes and stewed vegetables,” Harry answered. “A starter salad, and chocolate pudding for dessert.”

“Wow, sounds like you went all out, what’s the occasion?”

Harry just shrugged and helped her into a chair. The table was decorated with a nice table cloth and lit candles that Harry knew Hermione liked the scent of. He took his own seat and began to dish out the meal. He didn’t taste it at all. He made several attempts at listening to Hermione, and even trying to participate like the smart adult he most often pretended to be, but really it all just passed him by.

The only thing he could think about was the ring box that pressed hard into his thigh. It was a little thing, though it had been exorbitantly expensive – not that he’d ever tell Hermione that, nor would he really complain about it – and it had taken him forever to find. Harry wanted it to be perfect, and he thought that he had done a really good job of it, though it remained to be seen if Hermione would think the same way.

“Harry, are you listening?”

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and gazed at the woman he’d been in love with for longer than he could remember. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were listening, which it is obvious you were not. What’s going on? You’ve been weird for days. I mean I know you’ve been pulling extra shifts at the Ministry, so at first, I thought you were just tired, but now I think it’s something else. What’s bothering you.”

Harry sighed and pushed his still mostly full plate away.

“Harry?” Hermione asked when he stood up and walked around the table. He stopped in front of her and almost smiled at her confused expression. Hermione had never done well with things she didn’t understand or when she didn’t know what was happening. Her expression was even more comical when Harry got down on one knee. He would have laughed, but his stomach was rolling around inside of him.

But it was time, there was no more time to worry about her answer.

“I’m messing this all up already, Mia. I had this whole plan and I promised myself that I would follow it through until the very end, but I’ve been so nervous...” Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more than normal. He noticed that Hermione’s fingers twitched as he did it, and had to smile at her. She always wanted to pat his hair down when he made it messier. She’d always tell him ‘It’s my job to make your hair messier, not yours.’

“So I guess I’ll just wing it like I usually do.” With a breath, Harry continued. “You’re the most amazing person I know, and I love you more and more each and every day. You’re my best friend, the one person I want to see every day. Even when you leave the room for a few minutes, I miss you so much, it’s crazy. I’ve known you most of my life, and I don’t want there to ever be a day where you aren’t the center of my world. Hermione Granger...” Harry paused and looked up into her startled brown eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Silence.

With every moment of silence that followed, Harry’s stomach sank lower and lower. He was just about to apologize and stand back up when he was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Hermione.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whispered into his ear. Harry grinned. She said yes! If he didn’t have a crying girlfriend – no, fiancee – to comfort, he’d be dancing around like a fool.

-:::-

**November 2022**

“This is all your fault, Harry Potter!” Hermione shouted out before she screamed in pain. Harry winced as his wife squeezed the life out of his hand. He was sure that he had broken bones, but he knew better than to complain. After all, what was his pain compared to that of Hermione’s? Even with the pain, however, Harry couldn’t help but smile. His baby was coming. Soon, their son would enter the world. Harry couldn’t wait! He was quite sure that Hermione was right there with him considering the number of times she’d screamed about “get this baby out of me, Harry!” in the last few hours.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a baby screaming for the first time. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes as he laid eyes on his son.

“We did it, Mia. We did it!”

Hermione just grunted, “What do you mean we, you moron?” That just made Harry laugh and kiss her forehead. She grinned up at him, exhausted but happy. The healer caught Harry’s attention and allowed him to use the spell he’d been taught to cut the umbilical cord. With that, the healer took their son and swaddled him in a blue blanket, then started to cast spells.

Harry and Hermione watched in silence as their wailing baby was checked over to ensure his health. Harry wrapped his now free arm around his wife and breathed in against her hair.

“I’m so proud of you. You did so damn good. Even if you did break my hand.”

Hermione gave a watery giggle. “You deserved it.”

The healer finished with her spells and then cautiously passed their son into his mother’s arms. Harry looked on in awe as Hermione fell in love right in front of him. Their baby had a head full of dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Harry knew that there was a good chance that the baby’s eyes would change colour, so he wasn’t going to get too attached, but if they stayed blue, he just knew that their son would need to cast a spell to keep all the witches off of him.

“Oh, Harry, isn’t he amazing?”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, grabbing a hold of the baby's little fingers. “He’s awesome.”

“So, what name did you decide on,” the healer asked. Harry jumped a bit. He had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.

“Dorian. Dorian James,” Hermione said reverently. “Dorian James Potter.” Hermione glanced up at Harry and smiled broadly. Harry smiled back, knowing that he would remember this moment forever, and that there were many more wonderful moments still to come in their life together. 

_ We are still kids but we're so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I'll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark _

_ With you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass _

_ Listening to our favourite song _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And she looks perfect _

_ I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

**fin.**


End file.
